La paz de esa noche
by Sadistic Honey
Summary: Fiesta de navidad en la casa de los Asakura. Todos son felices, Horo Horo come como siempre pero se da cuenta que Ren Tao, quien detesta la navidad, no está. Ambos se daran cuenta las distintas formas de celebrar la navidad...


**Disclaimer: Es más que obvio que los personajes de Shaman King distan muucho de ser míos y menos aún la serie, yo solo soy dueña de mis fics.**

**Y además este One-shoot es un regalo de navidad para una gran amiga de msn ¡Espero que te guste nn!**

"**La paz de esa noche"**

Me encuentro en tu regazo. Mi cabeza recargada en tus pectorales. Mis sentidos no están presentes, permanecen perdidos en la nada provocada por el sopor de tenerte a mi lado. Mis sentidos solo captan todo lo que te identifica. Mientras me hallo en el cómodo recinto que es tu cuerpo no puedo evitar recordar todos aquellos segundos, todas aquellas palabras que nos hemos dirigido y cada una de las veces que nuestras miradas se han topado, directa o indirectamente.

Pero por supuesto, casi todas las ocasiones en las que hemos intercambiado palabras por más de diez segundos es para mentarnos la madre, recalcar cada uno de nuestros fallos. Siempre me ha gustado burlarme de tu cabello, últimamente he pensado que este parece un cono de barquilla, una aleta de tiburón, e incluso creo que servirías a la perfección como un arpón. Y lo más chistoso, cada vez que te enojas te crece el peinado –cuando más recuerdo esto, me da vergüenza admitirlo pero le encuentro doble significado- eso forma parte de ti, te distingue a donde quiera que vayas.

Así como me enojan a morir tus defectos, adoro como no tienes idea tus virtudes.

Me da asco tu prepotencia, pero me encanta tu seguridad, me repugnas cuando quieres dártelas de chico solitario, aunque son atractivos tus áureos y duras orbes cada vez que intentas hacerte el fuerte. No sabes cuanto he odiado los días continuos de pura comida china –hubo un día que se la di al perro del dueño sin que se dieran cuenta, juro que era capaz de partirle la cara a cualquiera que dijera "comida" y "china" en una misma oración.

Y ahora caigo en cuenta que jamás hemos tenido una conversación decente, ninguna que carezca de adjetivos ofensivos –por decirlo lo más amable posible- o mandamientos al infierno…estoy plenamente convencido de que no me soportas, no aguantas mi forma de ser. Pierdes la paciencia ya que somos muy diferentes. Al parecer no has aprendido bien el convivir con personas con sentimientos, formas de pensar, alegrías y penas que nada tienen que ver contigo.

Si comenzara a enumerar los aspectos en los que discordamos pasaría mi vida entera –e incluso necesitaría de otra, pero no soy Hao…- y tal vez no terminaría. Así que prefiero no perder mi tiempo de esa manera y concentrarme en mi presente, en lo que me sucede y en las sensaciones que estoy viviendo ahora a tu lado.

Por que en este presente, me doy cuenta que te amo.

Tus ojos están cerrados. Reflejas una enorme tranquilidad que no quiero molestar. De todos modos no necesito que hables. Solo quiero escuchar la música de mi querida naturaleza mientras estoy recostado en ti. Mi sonrisa debe ser más amplia que de costumbre, pero más sincera que nunca.

Escucho unos alaridos bulliciosos a unos metros de donde nos encontramos. Pensé en las aguas termales del Fumbari –si, Anna está ganando bien, fue una gran idea- todos deben estar felices¿Quien no está feliz ante la llegada de navidad? A cualquier persona que se le formulara esta pregunta contestaría que nadie. Pero si me la hicieran a mí, Horo Horo, proveniente de Hokkaido, Shaman del hielo y amante incondicional del ambiente contestaría algo diferente. De hecho la última y única conversación en donde no proliferaron los insultos hablamos de eso.

**oooooooooooooooo**

**(Cambio de narrador)**

- ¡FeElizzhh NaAbhidda! uuuuaaaAAAjaa! – salía Ryu en medio de una mundial borrachera ejecutando un ridículo paso de ballet. Lo hace mal y cae encima de una mesa llena de comida, mientras Chocolove saca fotografías a cada segundo.

- ¿Sabes Anna? – Manta estaba junto a la mencionada tomando un refresco – fue muy amable de tu parte que hayas permitido una fiesta navideña para todos ¡De verdad que hacía mucho tiempo que no los veía así! – sonrió con su habitual tranquilidad el chico.

- Aja…veamos…. – al parecer, la futura esposa del rey Shaman no escuchó esas palabras. Manta la miró extrañado. Luego, sumamente decepcionado se percató de la pequeña calculadora que la chica tenía en manos – y todo esto con mis intereses… - efectivamente, sacando cuenta de lo que sus invitados consumían y destrozaban –le dio mucha lástima con Ryu y Horo Horo especialmente- y si decía intereses…mejor no imaginarlo.

- ¡Vamos Liserg no seas tímido¡Esta muy bueno el asado! – salía Yoh Asakura empujando penosamente al chico de cabellos verdes hacia el centro de la mesa, menos mal que no cayó en brazos de Ryu… - mientras tanto Tamao conversaba tranquilamente con Jun, su espíritu acompañante, Fausto y Eliza.

- Aaaa, una navidad no es navidad sin el estómago lleno – decía Horo Horo frotándose la panza, pero su paz no duró mucho ya que de la nada su hermana Pilika lo jaloneó como vil saco de papas.

- ¿Cuál es tu problema¡Ni en navidad me puedes dejar tranquilo! – refunfuñó el chico mientras la chica lo miraba mal.

- ¡No voy a permitir que mi hermano además de burro sea vaca¡Yo que me esfuerzo tanto entrenándote y tu tragando como si nada¡Esto te costará 200 lagartijas, 300 sentadillas, 30 minutos de trote sin descanso…! – decidió irse a otro mundo mientras Pilika relataba su nuevo itinerario por excederse con la comida. Pero esa ida le sirvió para darse cuenta que a pesar de tanta alegría, faltaba alguien.

Faltaba Ren Tao.

- Espera… - Pilika se detuvo porque observó en sus ojos que algo le incomodaba - ¿Has visto a Ren?

- ¿A Ren Tao?...ahora que lo dices no lo he visto ni una sola vez – Pilika confirmó lo que el sospechaba. El muy bribón se había escapado.

- ¿Qué se habrá creído Su Majestad? Ahora vengo… - Horo Horo se levanto con cierta pereza de la silla. No, no llegaría al extremo de preguntarle a su hermana Jun. Lo más seguro que está fuera del hogar Asakura.

Luego de buscarlo por varios minutos dio por acertada su hipótesis. La luna reflejada en sus orbes dorada le pareció por un instante muy bella. Por supuesto, se restregó los ojos, ya que solo se trataba de Ren sosegado en las gruesas ramas de un roble con la misma mirada de serpiente que siempre llevaba a donde quiera que fuera. La frialdad de la nieve que rodeaba todo el paisaje nocturno no era nada ante la que irradiaba el chico.

Lo observó mejor desde la atmósfera penumbrosa que reinaba gracias a la exitosa mezcla de la noche y de las plantas. No lucía muy navideño que digamos, en sus ojos no podía caber más fiereza y rabia porque simplemente estallarían. Los músculos que rodeaban las comisuras de los labios se hallaban muy tensos. Se le vino a la cabeza que hasta sus labios podrían sangrar de la presión que ejercían sus dientes en ellos.

Horo Horo no era un chico que destacara por su intuición, de todos modos el sentimiento de Ren, incluso para él era demasiado axiomático.

Ren Tao odiaba la festividad que celebraban todos con tanto entusiasmo y alegría ese mismo día.

- ¡Feliz Navidad! – en sus manos formó una bola de nieve y con su poder espiritual la incrementó. Antes de que Ren volteara ya estaba cubierto hasta los huesos de nieve decembrina.

- ¡Maldito…! – sin perder tiempo llamó a Bason su espíritu acompañante. En los minutos siguientes Horo Horo corría y corría –pero todavía le lanzaba nieve- de un Ren furioso –y con una amenazante cuchilla dorada que no podía ignorar de ningún modo- que lo atacaba sin piedad. Ya cuando se dieron cuenta que parecían niños chiquitos peleando por un muñeco se detuvieron. Mientras Ren parecía salido de un invernadero Horo Horo tenía la misma pinta de haber caído en una cueva llena de lobos hambrientos –sus ropas estaban rasgadas, incluso la gabardina que su hermanita le había hecho con tanto amor…lo iba a matar-

Ren antes de sentarse retiró un poco de nieve, luego se relajó mirando un punto fijo en el cielo. Horo Horo también lo hizo, guardando distancia considerable. El descendiente de la dinastía Tao lo miró interrogante.

- ¿Qué miras? – reviso sus partes bajas, tal vez una cuchillada rajó su short y dejaba expuesto más de lo debido, pero no era así.

- ¿Qué haces aquí¿Acaso te acabaste la comida y Anna te persigue? – sonrió burlonamente.

- ¡Maldito….! – Pero ambos se vieron, y ninguno sintió deseos de iniciar una pelea física - ¡Yo vine aquí para ver que diablos hacías!

- ¿Tu…?

- ¡Tonto! Tu hermana preguntó por ti, y yo como gran caballero que soy le hago el favor de venir a buscarte – mintió a toda prisa. Su psiquis no estaba preparada para decirle cuanto le preocupó que él no estuviera en la fiesta.

Por que él, ya en su interior sabía que sentía un gran afecto. No se lo demostraba ya que a los cinco segundos comenzaban una pelea.

- Ya veo… - El bajó la cabeza. Debía estar pensando en su hermana, de seguro la única persona a la que quería ese chico. Estaba casi seguro que los coincidían nada más en el amor hacia sus respectivas hermanas.

- ¿Y¿Vas a venir?

- No – su tono fue muy seguro, hasta alterado de algún modo.

- ¿No¿Por qué? Ah… ¡Amargado!

- ¿Amargado? – el chico levantó un ceño – si soy así entonces… ¿Por qué no te vas¿Por qué no te reúnes con los demás?– le preguntó con un dejo de irritación.

- "Por qué en esta navidad quiero estar contigo" – contestó mentalmente y de inmediato. No se molestó en corregir este pensamiento, sabía que era inútil. Era consciente de ese afecto hacia Ren y no quería renegarlo de su ser. Le llenaba sentir algo así por alguien.

- ¡Contesta¿O de plano no entendiste lo que dije? – las cavilaciones de Horo Horo fueron cortadas por tal intromisión.

- No puedes obligarme – murmuró, pero Ren le escuchó confundido – no me quiero ir y punto.

- Entonces yo no soy el único amargado por aquí.

- Estoy aquí por que Pilika me recuerda a mi madre, siempre quejándose de que como mucho, no le considero lo mucho que se esfuerza en entrenarme….etc. – más que por mentirle, en esta parte fue sincero.

- No es mi problema. Si quieres quedarte, hazlo. Te hubiera echado por molestarme, pero estamos en el territorio de los Asakura.

- Muchas gracias, su Majestad – El siguiente gruñido de Ren valió más que mil insultos.

Luego de esas últimas palabras entraron en un profundo silencio. Para Horo Horo le era necesario hablar y bromear, no obstante aquella ausencia de toda clase de sonido, exceptuando los susurros de algún animal le era placentero, y más aún con la compañía. Pasaron varios minutos y a Horo Horo le surgió una inminente curiosidad.

- ¿Qué razones tienes para odiar la navidad? – por un momento tomó de sorpresa al chino.

- ¿odiarla? – dijo sin desviar la mirada de las estrellas que tanto le gustaban.

- No te ves muy contento que digamos, así que supuse que no te gusta – argumentó como quien no quiere la cosa.

- Es que…detesto que haya tanto ruido en este día… - sus orbes se dignaron a girarse, observando de soslayo al shaman del norte.

- ¿Te molesta¿Cuál es la razón? – a cada instante la curiosidad del chico aumentaba con creces. Rara vez se le presentaba la oportunidad de conocer más a fondo a Ren Tao, y esa era una oportunidad que probablemente no se le presentaría tan fácilmente.

- Son muchas. Nunca he podido encontrar una razón lógica a tanta alegría en un día así, o al menos no la percibo. Mi familia no es católica y aun así la celebra. Mi madre dice que este día es especial para todos, no importa la religión. No estoy de acuerdo – pequeños copos de nieve se depositaron suavemente en la faz de su rostro y en sus cabellos. Horo Horo a pesar del frío sintió que algo hervía en su interior.

- Ren…creo que se a lo que se refiere tu madre – dijo como respuesta después de reflexionar las palabras del chino.

- ¿Estas de acuerdo? – sus intensos ojos le vieron algo sorprendidos.

- En parte. Yo creo… - se quedó callado unos segundos – que este día debes disfrutarlo como tu quieras. Los católicos celebran el nacimiento de su salvador, otros no le prestan atención, y el resto se dedica a pasarlo bien por el ambiente de felicidad que reina.

- ¿Cómo lo celebras tú? – ahora el curioso era el propio Ren Tao.

- ¿Yo?...Con todos aquellos a quienes aprecio. Pienso que esa es la mejor forma de ser feliz este día.

- Pregunto de nuevo ¿Qué haces entonces aquí¿Qué haces a mi lado? – sus mejillas se veían levemente sonrosadas.

- Pues… - vaya estúpido. Su sinceridad le jugó una mala pasada. Lo dicho anteriormente en realidad significaba solo una cosa. Y Ren lo descubrió a su modo. Esta vez no pudo hallar una nueva respuesta, una forma de despistar al chico. La profundidad de sus ojos y el sonrojo de sus mejillas irradiaban tal gracia que el shaman del hielo no pudo concentrarse.

- Se supone que me detestas… - Ren, siempre tan inquisitivo. Era una de sus principales cualidades, y a la vez uno de sus peores males. E intimidaba. Horo Horo se hallaba desarmado ante su ímpetu y astucia.

- Una cosa es que seas insoportable y otra muy diferente que te deteste – Sonrió. Esta vez le toco a Ren sentirse vulnerable ante su amplia y franca sonrisa – ¡Ya se! De seguro tu sí me aborreces y deseas que yo también para quedar en paz contigo mismo. Si es así…

- ¡imbécil! – Para su pasmo se mostró indignado – No tengo un buen motivo para eso. Me parece estúpido detestar a alguien por ser diferente a uno. Eres un idiota, pero no lo suficiente.

Ambos sonrieron, a su modo, porque hasta en eso son diferentes.

Desde esa última frase, ambos silenciaron. Horo Horo se dio cuenta que la brisa decembrina logró arrullar al descendiente de la dinastía Tao.

**oooooooooooooo**

Desde que dormiste no he dejado de mirarte. No pude librarme de la tentación de recostarme en ti. Y en tu pecho he reflexionado que mi amor hacia ti hizo que me perdiera del resto de la fiesta. Y mientras escucho tu corazón latir le juro a este que jamás habrá otra navidad mejor que esa. La nieve cae silenciosamente y con suavidad. Me da la impresión que cada copo es una estrella que se ha desprendido de la noche y cae atraído por la gravedad. Esa puede ser parte de la misteriosa magia de la navidad, desde mi punto de vista.

Me siento somnoliento, pero antes de caer rendido siento la tela de una gabardina ceñirse en mi cintura. Era tu brazo y continuabas dormido. No me interesa el saber tus regaños a la mañana siguiente, a lo mejor discutiré como siempre lo hacemos. Solo me limité a susurrar un "Feliz navidad" antes de quedarme dormido.

**ooooooooooooo**

- Jijijiji, aquí están – un chico muy delgado y relajado emitió una risita al ver a sus dos amigos tan relajados y felices el uno al lado del otro. Sus respectivas hermanas se encontraban muy preocupadas y Anna lo lanzó a patadas fuera de la fiesta para que los buscara.

Les diría que estaban peleando y que no quisieron regresar. No deseaba interrumpir a quienes celebraban la navidad a su modo. Y ambos se veían tranquilos.

Yoh Asakura, amante incondicional de la tranquilidad, no molestaría jamás a quienes se vieran embargados por tan pacífico sentimiento.

**oooooooooooo**

**Notas de la autora: oo que acabe de escribir? U.u. Antes de que me mates Toxic Angel por no ser un One-shoot retorcido (que era lo que yo tenía planeado D) digo que ¡Es que necesitaba un escape! Casi todo lo que estoy escribiendo tiene ese tinte y decidí irme por algo nuevo (además de ser mi primer fic de Shaman King n.n) ojala te guste aunque sea un poquitíííiin n.nU ya que como dije te lo doy como regalo de navidad nn y ojala que tengas una muy feliz navidad . me caís rebiien y no tienes ni la mínima idea de lo agradecida que estoy con los ánimos que me das para seguir escribiendo nn.**

**Y a todos los demas que lo lean, espero que les guste nn y dejen rr por fa!**

**Sin más que decir espero que en lo posibles disfruten la navidad**

**Sayonara!**


End file.
